Forum:Movie Remake
What if Speilburg remade the movie? That would be so amazing! If they did remake the Eragon movie, however, they would have to make it more like the books. Such as, making Brom die the correct way (actually by the Ra'zac) and also by getting Saphira some flight membranes! I mean, seriously? She was supposed to be a Skul'blaka which literally means Scale Flapper. Their inspiration for the remake should probably come from the Lord of the Rings Trilogy. Now those were some amazing movies, and really close to the books!Drakonian1 16:44, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :Ya, except the Lord of the Rings books were good and Inheritence sucks ballz Cpt. Miller 19:11, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I think the Inheritance Cycle is better, I thought Lord of the Rings was too overly complicated and boring to be a good book. I couldn't even read it all the way through without falling asleep at night. Wolfman of Light 18:20, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Don't insult Tolkien's masterpeice just because some crude person has just enough wisdom to like it. :::Lord of the rings is considered The top work of fiction in the twentith century. Eragon may be fun to read, but there's no way it can surpass Tolkien. 20:25, March 11, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: Not Exactly ::: :::I do want a remake of the movie. It wasn't terrible , but it just wasn't quite the movie Eragon needs. Spielber, though, wouldn't be good enough. We need either Peter Jackson or Christopher Nolan behind the wheel. ::: TheBlackPhoenix100 ::::Honestly, I think the idea of a movie remake for Eragon is a pipe-dream. The series is poison when it comes to Hollywood - I don't think anyone would want to touch it after what happened with the original film. The only way I can see it happening would be if there were somebody who was a fan of the series that happened to have a lot of money to blow and would be willing to pour it into it, despite the obvious risk. Agent0042 02:00, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::::it looks like eragon is gona be remade, they already picked a new cast for it ::::::Gary Oldman as Brom, Jennifer Lawrence as Arya, Chris Hemsworth as Roran, Christopher Lee as Galbatorix, Elijah Wood as Orik, Danai Gurira as Nasuada, Djimon Hounsou as Ajihad, Jess Harnell as Thorn, Michael Fassbender as Murtagh, Jeremy Renner as Jörmundur, Jason Momoa as King Orrin, Maisie Williams as Elva, Andrew Scott as Solembum, Benedict Cumberbatch as Durza, Bryan Cranston as Morzan, Dave Bautista as Lord Barst, Sigourney Weaver as Angela, Tom Hiddleston as Varaug, Hugo Weaving as Shruikan, Iain Glen as Jeod Longshanks, Iwan Rheon as Carn, Sean Bean as Garrow, Jon Bernthal as Sloan, Mark Addy as Horst, Gwendoline Christie as Birgit, Josh Hutcherson as Eragon, Emma Stone as Katrina, Ian McKellen as Oromis, John Hurt as Glaedr, Scarlett Johansson as Selena, Cate Blanchett as Queen Islanzadí, Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Vanir, Christian Bale as Blödhgarm, Peter Dinklage as Hrothgar and Dwayne Johnson as Nar Garzhvog ::::::cast found here ::::::~~saphira02~~ ::::::^^If you haven't figured out yet, this was not an actual film but someone just picking who they thought should be in the roles if they did do a remake. Also, if they ever do reboot it, I'd push for a TV show over a movie I think. and Chris said on a reddit AMA that he will retain as much creative rights as he can to make sure it stays closer to the book. ::::::ValdrIBarelyKnowHer (talk) 22:52, October 24, 2017 (UTC)ValdrIBarelyKnowHer